Sentir de Candy
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Serie de poemas de Amor, que expresan desde el fondo de su corazón Candy por Albert... y otros de ambos que se cuelan por aqui, saludos
1. Sentí sentir

_**En el sentir de Candy y Albert**_

Soy el árbol donde las hojas verde intenso suelo tener, desde que llegaste a mi lado un cielo azul se ha unido a mí, y es que tu mirada no tiene nada, cuando ven a alguien más, pero al mirarte fijamente, comprendo que mi alma contigo está.

Que no sabes que cuando te vas, camino en tierra, nado en ríos, viajo en botes pues tu no estás, y si estuvieras aquí conmigo, créeme amigo, serías testigo que todo el mundo pronto sabrá, que soy tu amiga, que soy tu hermana, que tal vez tu hija, que más dirán.

Si supieras que cuando te vas, no dejo de pensar en ti, si te imaginaras un solo instante unidos juntos tu y yo al fin, pero ese instante es muy distinto, esta distante es imposible, comprende el cuerpo y el pensamiento, más mi alma grita con sentimiento que lejos de ti no puede estar.

Estamos lejos, estamos cerca, tu mirada triste, la mía igual, ayer salí te vi angustiado y cuando nos vimos, cambiado todo el mundo va, acaso me traiciona ese momento, o angustiado por mi estas, que hay algo que desconoces, que si tu ríes puedo reír, que si tu lloras he de llorar, pero si crees que estando cerca mi sentimiento desaparece, estas muy lejos de la verdad.

Que entre más cerca mi cuerpo vibra, que entre más lejos sufro por ti, que si me ves, estoy contigo, que si te vas, es mi sufrir. No me abandones, no te hare mal, si tú no quieres, no he de hablar, pero si quieres no hacerme daño, tan solo cerca de ti déjame estar.

En ese árbol me escondí, en aquel árbol me refugie, pero también en aquel lugar te vi buscándome otra vez, te vi de lejos, te vi de cerca, mi corazón quiso explotar, y no podía acercarme entonces, sin que notaras mi realidad, que enamorada esta mi alma, de ti mi cielo, y nada más.

Fue entonces que la lluvia, se hizo presente, fue entonces que el árbol me hizo bajar, fue en aquel instante tan diferente, que vi tus ojos por mí llorar. No sabes lo hermoso que me sentía, no sabes lo bien que mi alma sintió, al abrazarme sentí agitado el corazón. Fue entonces, cuando al tocarte, sentí mi alma salir de mi, para abrazarte y decirte al oído, todo lo bello que siempre sentí por ti.

Amanecía en el dulce campo, y entre mi cuerpo el tuyo está, pensé un instante estoy soñando, pero entonces no despertar, sentí tus manos al ajustarme, sentí tu cuerpo muy junto a mí, fue en ese instante que sentí todo, el gran amor que me diste al fin. Sentir tu besos, y tus abrazos, sentir tu cuerpo, sentí sentir.

**-Candy, no quiero despertar.**

**-Yo tampoco Albert.**


	2. Lo Amaré

_**Lo amaré**_

Nací en la fe, nací en la soledad, nací en un lugar nací tan solo en un hogar,

Crecí fui feliz, y la tristeza la aleje de mi,

cuando el tiempo tomo su curso alguien vino a mí y cambio el mío,

es que él es importante, es aquel que me hace reír, es aquel por el que suspiro y hace mi corazón latir.

Me voy lejos tomo camino es mi destino volverlo a ver,

soy quien rige toda mi vida y juro que lo encontrare,

he de llorar , he de sufrir si aun tengo su recuerdo, por el he de vivir,

es el o no, tal vez lo sea, pero tal vez no, es otro nuevo que late hoy,

es un consuelo en mi tristeza es solo un sueño,

pues él se fue, dejo las rosas más tristes que antes cuando su madre un día se fue,

ahora las quitan ahora ellas lloran, como lloro tanto por él.

Aparece alguien es muy constante ese alguien con un disfraz, es el mi amigo él es audaz,

el es mi amigo es el mejor que hay, puede ser alguien no importante mas puedo asegurarte que es igual que yo,

es mi familia es mi otra parte es mío y eso es hoy.

Siempre hay camino por el he de andar,

y es un fantasma o es un parecido es otro hombre triste no igual,

es un amor rebelde es y muy lejano de mi ha de estar es un hombre muy importante y lo es tanto para alguien más,

Se ha ido para siempre y me ha dejado, hoy quedo sola sin nadie más tengo un amigo,

tengo un hermano, un padre, un abuelo tal vez un héroe y sobre todo tengo la fuerza de un príncipe por encontrar,

pues mi hombre no ha llegado o tal vez ya lo hizo en mi corazón descansa solo un amigo esta,

es quien me rescata, es quien ahora ríe conmigo, es un gran amigo, mío y de nadie más.

Hoy se que lo amo y lo quiero conmigo

el algún día aparecerá es a quien quiero y no es nadie,

es como yo y nada más, lo amo, lo amo y lo amaré mas,

si hoy lo encuentro no lo dejare jamás,

te amo Albert, vuelve conmigo,

no me dejes nunca jamás


	3. Me haces tanta falta

**Me haces tanta falta**

**Por Mayraexitosa**

Dedicado a Albert.

Cuando pensé que lo amaba, estabas conmigo, ya en mi corazón estabas, pero eras un niño, mientras que el alejarme de aquel que tan solo el destino, confirmo una y otra vez que jamás sería para él, Terry se quedo con Susana, así fue su decisión, con honor le salvó la vida y me dolió el corazón, pero

Sufrí por lo perdido, por lo que pensé mío, pero a ti siempre te he querido, con un amor de sueños, con un amor de amigo, como todo lo que a tu lado había sentido, cuidándome y protegiéndome a costa de tu vida, fue como me di cuenta que sin ti estaba perdida Albert no te vayas…

Me di cuenta quien eras, quien habías sido todo el tiempo, recordaste y recobre el amor por ti añejo, siempre junto a mí, con un amor sabio y complejo, ahí estabas mi amigo, mi amor y mi complemento… Albert eras como yo, sola y sin familia, hasta que todo cambio, me di cuenta quien eras en mi vida

Como decirte que te amo, que te ame y que siempre has estado ahí, si resultaste mi padre, mi hermano y mi vida ya no puede estar junto a ti, como decirte lo que siento si es en este momento que más te necesito, como decirte que eres tú a quien quiero, a quien amo y a quien quiero a mi lado.

Tal vez piensas que es a él a quien extraño, pero es a ti a quien amo, tal vez piensas que soy una niña, pero mi vida a tu lado te ha demostrado que de niña me he enamorado, y mucho, que eres aquel, quien cambio mi vida y eres ahora quien me ve dolida, pero no es por él, sino por la vida que del amor que te tengo… emprendo mi huída.

Piensas que me alejo, por un corazón herido, piensas por mí, cuando quiero estar contigo, piensas ahora cuando más te necesito pues mi ser te añora, cerca de mi es donde mi corazón te extraña, y es que de mi piel, solo te ansía, ese deseo extraño que despierta cuando te miro, esa sensación de locura, que no podré ocultar

Y aunque lejos me vaya, tu siempre estarás conmigo, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de abrazarte y sentirte mío, de saberte en otros brazos, me entristece por completo el alma, y es que sin ti Albert pierdo mi aliento y mi calma, ya nada será igual, ya nada tendrá sentido, si tu conmigo no estás, no quiero que seas mi amigo.

Quisiera decirte que me siento sola, que vuelvas a mi lado que te necesito ahora, pero sé que nuestros mundos han cambiado, tu jamás estarás a mi lado, te amo y eso no lo sabes, sabes que me he ido, más no se a donde ni con quien, me siento perdida, me siento mujer, me siento herida por todo mi ser, como quieres mi cielo que te saque de mi, se has estado muy dentro por tanto tiempo.

Llegas a buscarme, bajo mi cabeza, se que sabes que me alejo, porque no se vivir sin ti, pero me quedo asustado, al sentir tu abrazo, es que no se nada, cuando estoy así, sentí tu mirada, sentí tu amor, sentí tantas cosas que me dieron calor, pero lo que más sentí fue al escuchar tu voz, diciendo no te vayas, te amor mi amor.


	4. No lo Decidí

No decidí, era así…

¿Por qué escribiste con él y no con el que yo quiero?

No decidí, nada, solo fue así, una historia rota y que no ha tenido fin, me inspire en verla y hasta japonés aprendí a traducir, pues no se pero cuando en ingles escribí, como me arrepentí, es tan serio y tan único, si en España dicen que nosotros cantamos al hablar, un francés ama al pelear y un inglés enamora a las chicas al tratarlas mal?, no generalices, en Inglaterra si hay príncipes, y crees que en mi país no, si los hay y hubo más, solo que los príncipes que desean las damas, no eran precisamente de un país o de un lugar eran de una autora o de un dibujante, vaya con los príncipes de verdad, si las madres los educaran para ser príncipes, ¿no habría princesas entonces? En un lugar muy lejano vi a una sonreír, y nadie jamás se entero que era una princesa original y real, tampoco encontré en una galleta o en un pastel, lo encontré en los libros y en los corazones de muchas que leemos muy seguido, yo tengo un príncipe y yo también, es el mismo pero el tuyo tienen nariz y el de ella no, es que en la figura solo se aprecia lo que deseo ver y no es precisamente su nariz, tal vez. Oh! Entiendo pero es igual que el de ella, no, el de ella es diferente el de ella es Escocés, ah ya se es un tipo de bebida, pues ahí no hay príncipes con vida, por favor, claro que los hay solo que vive conmigo, entonces como es posible que yo que lo escribo lo describa como a ti te gusta, vive también a caso conmigo, o eres tu quien lo tiene escondido.

Si jardinero fuera, seria celoso y un golpe daría si me enojo, y si fue a actor debería tener carácter, por lo tanto si golpeas yo también he de golpearte, y si fuera un don nadie, pues no tienen derecho a nada, tal vez un vagabundo, se robaría todo y por todo el mundo, es un hombre muy importante, ¿de verdad? Y golpea, si pero jamás a una mujer, es un caballero y no es Ingles, ah ya sé por eso dices que es Escocés, que no era Japonés, pues de ahí nació la que lo escribió y también la que lo dibujo, no seas cruel como haces eso, que no ves que me lastimas y tus palabras son crueles al hablar así de él, que no sabes que me fascina soñarlo y tenerlo y que como es solo un sueño, no le hago daño y me quiere, no le importa como soy , está conmigo, no le importa que no cocine, si él es mejor que un amigo, es quien duerme y sueña conmigo.

Perdóname, no lo sabía, nunca pensé ofenderte tanto, hable ayer con otra que hizo lo mismo y al disculparme le dije que "Terrible" no se quedaría y que "Anthología" murió cuando cayó y que "Alguien" se queda con ella y con eso me perdono la vida, ya tienen su alegría, ya cuenta con su príncipe, yo "Niel" ni nadie, mejor me quedo a escribirte a inventarte y si puedo a soñarte oh mi amado, como te he anhelado, eres todo y parecido al de al lado. Saludos para las que defienden a un príncipe a un duque y a un hijo joven que casi se convirtió en heredero, amaba las flores y le decían jardinero.


	5. Te deseo a tí

**Te deseo a tí**

**Mayraexitosa**

Albert cuando te darás cuenta que es a ti a quien amo…

que eres el primer amor y el ultimo que deseo en mi vida,

cuando te darás cuenta que solo a tu lado

puedo hacer mi sueños realidad,

que compartir tu vida es lo que más deseo,

eres mi remanso y mi tranquilidad,

eres el sueño que siempre tuve en mi mente

y ahora estas muy presente

cuando te has alejado de mi,

como es posible que estemos separados,

después de todo lo vivido,

que nosotros somos uno para el otro

que eres quien forma mi camino mientras que solo por ti,

es que estoy viva, que siendo niña te seguí

y ahora mujer lejos de ti no pudo seguir,

dime algún día sabré que hay en tus pensamientos,

pues solo lamento el haberme alejado ahora,

cuando pienso en ti todo el tiempo…

**-Candy… ¿A dónde vas?**

**-A donde puedas salir de mi mente…**

**-Realmente eso es lo que deseas**

**-Lo que deseo no lo puedo decir…**

**- Pero yo si… te deseo a ti.**


	6. Si me buscas

**Si me buscas**

Los caminos más inciertos en la vida pude encontrar,

toparme con eventos, infortunios y desdichas.

Siempre anhele el amor y me fue negado,

lo llore tantas veces apenas siendo niña

y al crecer lo descubrí y también lo perdí.

Cuando ya en mi camino me encontraba como mujer,

Frente, a frente a mi destino quise revelarme también

Y pelear grite que te he hecho para que me niegues tanto,

Que te he hecho para renegar mi vida.

Cerré mis ojos en llanto y recordé,

Que desde que inicié mi camino nunca estuve sola,

Siempre hubo alguien que alivio mi angustia, que me hizo sonreír,

Que se hizo compañero en mi desgracia y me hizo muy feliz.

Limpiaba mis lágrimas, tomaba un broche y sonreía

Al girar estaba ahí

Me mirabas con tristeza, con ternura y comprensión.

Sonreí y dije

"Te ves mejor sonriendo y estando junto a mi"

Hiciste una gran sonrisa y me acerque a ti

"Definitivamente eres lo mejor de mi vida, cuando estás aquí"

Sonreía, baje mi rostro viendo el broche de mis manos,

Levantaste con tu mano mi cara y besaste mis labios.

_Pensé "Eres tu… siempre has sido tú"_


	7. Contigo de Sin Bandera Sonific

_**Contigo de Sin Bandera…**_

Albert cuando te darás cuenta que es a ti a quien amo… que eres el primer amor y el ultimo que deseo en mi vida, cuando te darás cuenta que solo a tu lado puedo hacer mi sueños realidad, que compartir tu vida es lo que más deseo, eres mi remanso y mi tranquilidad, eres el sueño que siempre tuve en mi mente y ahora estas muy presente cuando te has alejado de mi, como es posible que estemos separados, después de todo lo vivido, que nosotros somos uno para el otro que eres quien forma mi camino mientras que solo por ti, es que estoy viva, que siendo niña te seguí y ahora mujer lejos de ti, no pudo vivir, dime algún día sabré que hay en tus pensamientos, pues solo lamento el haberme alejado ahora, cuando pienso en ti todo el tiempo…

Para ti, mi vida entera es para ti,  
no puedo más que sonreír si caminas cerca y a mi lado,  
para ti, mi corazón es para ti.

Revivir entre tus brazos revivir cada mañana  
y descubrir que hoy me brilla el sol  
por que me amas revivir entre tus labios revivir.

**Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,  
y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,  
quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,  
sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.**

Junto a ti, envejecerme junto ti,  
se que te puedo hacer feliz,  
mientras surgen alas y  
declaro somos dos y cuando duermo oigo tu voz.

**Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,  
y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,  
quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,  
sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.**

Y voy siendo de amor,  
y quiero entregártelo hoy siento  
un poder que es infinito entre tú y yo.

**Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,  
y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,  
quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,  
sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior.**

-Candy… ¿A dónde vas?

-A donde puedas salir de mi mente…

-Realmente eso es lo que deseas

-Lo que deseo no lo puedo decir…

- Pero yo si… te deseo a ti.


	8. Si tu no estás aqui Sonific

**SI TU NO ESTAS AQUI**

**De Candy para Albert**

**Mayra Exitosa**

No quiero estar sin ti… te vas desapareces y me siento sola, caí por la cascada el aire me faltaba y tú estabas ahí, ahora quiero estar junto a ti… pero tú te iras de nuevo, no quiero estar aquí… no quiero estar sin ti… no entiendes que sin ti me sobra todo… la vida tiene un mar de sentimientos, te veo profesar tus pensamientos… mas quiero aferrarme a ti y no puedo, te olvidaste de mí y yo te quiero…

**NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI  
SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME SOBRA EL AIRE  
NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI  
SI TU NO ESTAS LA GENTE SE HACE NADIE **

Todos están aquí y como si no estuvieran, soy parte de ti y tu no lo sabes, soy parte del mundo y nadie lo dice, y es que estoy sola y también estoy triste, si tu no estás aquí, la vida muere, en aquellos que vi también se pierde, si tu de alejas de mi no sabes nada, es que no estás aquí para cuidarme, todo es tan confuso y es at i a quien extraño, mi mejor amigo y no me hace daño, pero no estás aquí y no lo sabes, no puedes entender lo que no quieres tener.

**SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE  
QUE DIABLOS HAGO AMANDOTE  
SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ SABRAS  
QUE DIOS NO VA A ENTENDER POR QUE TE VAS**

No quiero estar sin ti, no lo comprendes, que puedo hacer yo si tú no quieres, que pueden hacer por mi si soy rebelde, si quiero seguir tus pasos y ser libre, correr hasta alcanzarte de ser posible, pero en mis sueños estas y no lo sabes, que cuando escribo es tan solo a ti, que cuando le digo a alguien que yo realmente amo, tal vez no lo sabes pero es por no hacerte daño.

**NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI  
SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME FALTA EL SUEÑO  
NO QUIERO ANDAR ASI  
LATIENDO UN CORAZON SIN DUEÑO**

Pues sabes que eres para mi sin tus recuerdos, que vale más tu compañía que mis anhelos, entiende corazón no soy tan rebelde, tal vez confunde mi dolor con no tenerle, pero es a ti a quien extraño y es también a ti a quien espero, pues al irte otra vez lo he notado que solo tu amor es mi dueño, si tú no estás aquí, la gente puede ir y venir sin importarme, si tú no estás aquí, me falta el aire

**SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE…**

Si llorar más por ti ya no podré, pues tengo que luchar por un imposible es saberte cerca de mí y no tenerte, es saberte lejano y ausente, si tú te vas de nuevo la vida no tiene sentido, que voy a ser sin ti solo es un castigo, me aferro a quien no sabe que le amo, me ferró por que se que es humano, y si no estás aquí, no lo entenderías, que puedo hacer sin ti, solo agonías, si tú no estás yo solo te extraño, si tú te vas, me harás mucho daño, y no podrás creer que mi corazón ya tiene dueño, que dese niña te perteneció a ti mi cielo.

**DERRAMARE MIS SUEÑOS SI ALGUN DIA NO TE TENGO  
LO MAS GRANDE SE HARA LO MAS PEQUEÑO  
PASARE UN CIELO SIN ESTRELLAS ESTA VEZ  
TRATANDO DE ENTENDER QUIEN HIZO UN INFIERNO EL PARAISO  
NO TE VAYAS NUNCA PORQUE **

Si ti no se vivir y puede que ya lo presientas, pues si te vas a ir también me iría, pero ayer te vi, que me veías y sé que tu amor por mi sentías, no puedo estar sin ti ahora te lo digo, si tú te vas de mi es un infierno, si me dejas aquí, me dejaras muriendo y no quiero que te alejes de mi y ahora lo estas comprendiendo, pues sabes mi amor desde niña te estoy siguiendo, buscándote aquí…

**NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI  
SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME QUEMA EL AIRE**

SI TU NO ESTAS NO SE  
SI TU NO ESTAS AQUI

Candy te amo, y no quiero irme sin ti….


	9. Temo por mí

Temo por mí…

Mi música se ha ido… quiero pensar en no estar sola, en seguir el camino… tocar el piano me hacia vivir, ahora temo… temo por mi, quien soy sin tocar, que soy si la música, que puedo decirte que sin ti m siento perdida.

Tocar era todo, era parte de mi vida, hoy mutilado mi espíritu esta, hoy está vacío mis manos no tocan mas hoy pensé en todo lo que fui y lo que soy, es que sin tocarte me siento sola me siento mal.

Recuerdo la melodía mas no la puedo tocar, se brotan mis lagrimas, mas no las puedo limpiar, hay un plato de sopa caliente, una vela sobre el piano en esta obscuridad, mis manos están atrapadas, en el fango donde el techo calló, mi cuerpo esta ajustado, esperando un rescate que no se da, si la vela quedo sobre el teclado u mis manos no las siento, que espero que si las pierdo, me dejo vencer. Que si las salvo que puedo hacer.


	10. Junto a tí Llegue

Junto a ti llegue…

Después de una velada, la melodía seductora de tus manos tocaba, llegue tras tu espalda y te abrace, apenas oliste el perfume y sonreíste sabías que era yo, dejaste el piano giraste para abrazarme y a penas rosaste mi cuerpo se estremecía al sentarme en tus piernas cuando en ese preciso momento tomaste mis labios sorprendiéndome, como siempre.

Estamos solos, dijiste en mi oído, sonreí al fin era cierto, desabrochaste mi vestido dejándolo en el suelo, apenas viste mi camisón bajo el vestido y sonreíste , la seda siempre te ha gustado lo mencionaste, subiste delicadamente para al fin quedarte besando mis bustos, dejaste en el piano mi camisón y me tomaste en tus brazos, la vela que traía en mi mano se quedo sobre el teclado, me recostaste en el sofá, me mirabas provocadoramente, desnudándote poco a poco, dejando que te viera, si dejar de verme, después tomaste la vela y la clocaste en un plato de con agua… tal vez esa noche se fue la luz, tal vez llegue a ti por la música del piano, la chimenea alumbraba la habitación y afuera estaba lloviendo pero esa noche no termino hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, nuestros cuerpos sudaron a pesar del frío de la lluvia afuera, la vela derretida en el platito en la que la pusiste, la luz no volvió… tampoco hizo falta.


End file.
